


First time & already Betrayed

by Dweam



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Fluff, M/M, Virtual Reality, Zombies, only at the end tho, there's not a lot of violence in here but i'd rather be cautious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:12:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dweam/pseuds/Dweam
Summary: Minghao loves Soonyoung, he really does.Even if he backstabbed him when he was totally new at this.





	First time & already Betrayed

It was getting dark and everyone was gathered in a big L-shaped room. The floor resembled sand, even if it was as hard as the cement from the streets, and the walls were rusty and a deep brown, as if they were made out of rough wood. As for the ceiling, it was literally the same as the floor.

The room was lit by some torches hanging on the walls, and filled with a lot of white beds. They was nothing fancy about them; they were simple white beds.

People were chatting together, but Minghao, in his corner, couldn’t tell what anyone was saying. He could recognize some of the voices as his friends’, but that was it. He fumbled around, before he decided to pick one of the beds, so he could relax in peace.

He didn’t get to chill properly when a bell rang, and everyone ran to a bed after stopping talking.

The room was totally silent, and Minghao could feel imaginary sweat drops all over his body. He was scared, so he pretended he was sleeping. After a few seconds of waiting, he slightly opened one of his eyes, and saw a black entity with red eyes checking on everyone. He gritted his teeth at the sight as he couldn’t help it, then he closed his eye, and fell unconscious.

  
  


When Minghao was awake again, he wasn’t in _the_ room anymore; he was outside this time. It was like a parking, and he wasn’t alone. There was a smaller boy with him, and a guy that looked his age. The small one was named Jihoon apparently, and the other was Dongmin. He was still unsure as to what was happening, but they looked frightened. “Um… hello.” Minghao tried greeting them.

They both turned to look at him, and the taller one, Dongmin, started to talk. “Hi. I think we should be running away right now.” And he started walking away, whilst Jihoon just shook his head.

“He’s right.” He said as he trailed off, walking after the other guy. Minghao was looking around, so we wasn’t walking with them. Jihoon looked back at him and sighed before walking back to him. “If you want to stay alive, you better come with us. Staying alone here has always been tough.” He added then walked back to Dongmin who was waiting for both of them. The Chinese boy nodded and joined them, leaving the half empty parking behind him.

 

They ended up outside. It was so bright compared to everything Minghao has seen so far, as the sky was quite clear, with a few clouds showing here and there, and the sun was peeking its nose — if it had one. Overall, the weather was excellent. The grass next to the pave was looking nice too. Just the sight of everything could make anyone happy; Minghao himself was smiling.

But the smile didn’t last as Jihoon shoved his face in front of his. Good thing kissing wasn’t possible here, otherwise, Minghao would be a little scared of the guy. “Hey, we need to find something to loot so we can protect ourselves. We’re all bare right now, this won’t help.” He was right. Surviving while looking like a regular citizen wasn’t going to be easy, so they had to look for protection, or something.

“Are you new to this?” Dongmin asked.

“Y–Yeah… Sorry if I’m bothering you.”

“It’s okay.”

They kept walking and looking around for a few minutes, until they saw girls running while screaming for help. They looked japanese but they had… interesting names, instead of japanese ones. Tory and Marble. Minghao didn’t question himself regarding that.

“Run.” Jihoon said, but Minghao was distracted and panicking. He was wondering what was possibly chasing them, and what he was supposed to do actually. “Infinity, dude, we have to go now!” The smaller guy yelled this time, and he ran away, leaving Minghao all alone.

 _Infinity_. That was the name he decided to go with.

Everyone was running in the same direction apparently, so he had go that way as well, even if he didn’t know what could be there… He was a newbie, after all, so he couldn’t guess.

Out of curiosity, he looked behind the girl and… there _it_ was… the _thing_ that scared everyone. The _thing_ that didn’t just _look_ scary, but it was _threatening_ as well. It was almost hairless and missing some flesh. Its skin was pale, a little blue, and most importantly, it looked _human_. It was a human though. It was wearing clothes, and waving its arms in front of itself, as if it was trying to touch whatever it was running after, what it was _craving_ for.

 _Fresh meat._ That was what it wanted. That was what still alive humans had. Like those japanese looking girls.

A _zombie_. That was what it was.

Minghao felt frozen at the sight.

“Hey~” the zombie said, amused. “Come at me~ I promise I won’t bite~” it continued as it was wiggling its arms.

“NO!” one of the girls cried — she had such a strange deep voice…

Minghao didn’t waste his time thinking about it; he started running as soon as he heard the zombie, following Jihoon who was already a bit far now. He ran as fast as he could, trying not to stop himself in the middle of it, scared of being caught by the creature that was still running after him and everyone else.

After a few minutes of running like crazy, he saw a _magnificent_ elevator that looked like it was made out of glass. It was truly beautiful and Minghao would be taking photos right this instant if he could. Even if he had his camera on him, he wouldn’t have enough time to shot anything anyway…

“Hurry up, Infinity! This elevator can carry up to four people, so… I’m sorry for the girls behind you, but that’s how it is!” Dongmin yelled from where he was standing, _inside the elevator_.

“Coming!” Minghao yelled back.

Then the trio was reunited in the elevator, along with an old man that didn’t look too old to fight. He looked like he had seen a _lot_ of atrocious events in his life…

“Let’s go, old man.” Jihoon said nonchalantly, which made the old man sigh but activated the elevator anyway.

With sadness, Minghao looked at the girls down there who were still running as fast as they could while the zombie was still after them. Apparently, there was a little boy who joined them… and he was as bare as everyone else, meaning without weapon nor protection. Minghao wished he could help them.

The elevator’s glass doors closed in front of him and it started going up; they all watched the scene happening under them. The boy managed to hide while the girls were still being chased by the zombie… until one of them actually got caught by it. Its pointy claws-like-fingers went into her body, spreading her blood everywhere. It made Minghao advert his eyes as he couldn’t really stand the sight of a human being cut open like this, still alive and clearly awake. The girl’s scream would pierce their ears if they weren’t this high with the elevator.

“Good thing it wasn’t me.” Jihoon said calmly, after glancing at the girl’s body that was twitching on the floor. Minghao simply looked at him, before looking back at her; it was an awful sight, all bloody and gross, but he couldn’t help it when curiosity was eating him alive.

She was twitching, while the zombie was taking care of the other girl, then… she turned. Her skin became pale, cracking here and there, her face was… atrocious to look at. She used to be pretty, now she was terrifying.

And she was rising, getting back on her feet, hunting for fresh flesh.

She turned into another zombie.

Minghao let out a small scream, which made the old man look at him without saying a word.

“Don’t worry. If you’re with us, you won’t end up like her.” Dongmin said, trying to reassure him.

The Chinese boy only nodded his head, uncomfortable with the whole thing.

After that, the elevator finally stopped moving, and the doors opened. Jihoon stepped out of it first, and said “Let’s go loot.” as he walking towards a random direction. “I hope no one went into that shop already.” He added, pointing towards a building with a few decorations on it.

“Yeah, good idea!” Dongmin hopped off the elevator and followed the smaller male. The remaining people inside did the same.

Except the old man left them, for who knew where… then he fell. Through a hole. A deep one. Wow, and Minghao thought he could be a pro in this, judging from his appearance? He thought wrong.

“Oh, looks like the gramps got no luck.” Jihoon laughed after hearing the guy’s ‘Shit’ from where he was standing.

Minghao blinked before following them, once more.

But then a familiar voice appeared in his back. “Hey~” the owner of the voice teased.

Minghao was shaking. He didn’t want to look behind him, and he stopped all motions. Meanwhile, Dongmin ran away with Jihoon. “Fuck! The elevator is way faster when there’s only one person in it!” “Sorry man.” “Good luck!” they said.

He stared and stared at them. Their frames were leaving him behind, with _the zombie_ , the one that was running after the girls.

“No need to be scared like that, I won’t bite you, I promise~” it said, still amused.

“N-NO!!” Minghao yelled and he started sprinting. He didn’t know where he was going, but as long as he managed to escape from the zombie, it didn’t matter.

 

He ran for a while, then he was met with a… a beach. There was no other way; it was either he jumped into the sea and swam as fast as he could, or he took a turn and got caught by the zombie. So he did what seemed best for him, and he jumped in the water.

He was swimming for his life, even if his stamina was rather low after running for so long.

“Aww~ You’re getting all wet now~ That’s hot, you know?” the zombie cooed. That wasn’t a proper zombie behavior, in Minghao’s opinion. It was weird. “Come on, let me turn you into a zombie! We’ll look alike and it’d be the best couple look ever here~”

The human was panting and didn’t stop swimming nor did he slow his movements. He didn’t look back, only forwards, towards his destination. He was able to see a faint beach a bit far from his position. It was all sand, he was sure of that. “You’re not catching me anytime soon!”

“Oh, really?”

Then they were ‘silent’ for a couple minutes, both busy swimming after their goals.

 

Minghao felt hopeful when he was almost _on_ the beach. Only a few more meters and he was arrived, out of the water! …but things didn’t always work like they were supposed to, right?

Because his stamina was quite low, the zombie managed to catch up, and he got stabbed in his back.

He screamed his lungs out while the zombie was grinning, satisfied.

“F–F–Fuck n–no!!!” he yelled. “Soonyoung, this is unfair!”

“Why?” the zombie — Soonyoung — snorted.

“You promised to be nice to me since it’s my first, goddamn!”

Soonyoung laughed. “Don’t be pissed, you said you didn’t need my kindness because you’d beat my ass either way. But I got chosen as one of the first zombies, and we happened to spawn so close to each other, so…~ You lost, babe.”

Minghao groaned and quitted the game after removing his VR headset and headphones, and placing them on the desk in front of him. He then got up from his chair, stretched a bit, and headed for the room where Soonyoung was. They decided to play the game in separate rooms so they couldn’t hear each other in real life while talking in the microphones.

Once Minghao reached it, he opened the door and crossed his arms. Soonyoung was chuckling, his headset and headphones already placed aside.

“How come you’re already good at this when Wonwoo-hyung only taught you _once_? And he didn’t even spend an hour with you in this?”

The latter rolled his eyes. “You saw what I did. I barely did anything, so that was easy. Running after unarmed people, and turning them into zombies.” He shrugged. “Come on now, why are you so upset? You had fun, right? I saw you met some people.”

“I did, but… whatever. You’re awful.”

Soonyoung smiled at him, knowing he was just being a baby about it for some unknown reasons, and he got to his feet before wrapping his arms around the younger’s waist. “Shh. Stop lying. I know you love me.” He kissed his cheek and Minghao felt like melting.

Truth to be told: Soonyoung’s lips were intoxicating. Whenever Minghao got a kiss from him, it was like all problems immediately got washed away, Soonyoung was forgiven for whatever shenanigans he was up to, and it was only the both of them, in a bubble. The rest of the world was lost into the void.

Minghao ended up smiling widely as he couldn’t contain his feelings properly within himself. He slid his arms around the older’s shoulders and hugged him back, tightly.

“I know that you know that I love you.” He says, almost shyly.

“And I know that you know that I know that you love me. And I love you.” Another kiss, but on the neck this time. It made Minghao shiver at the contact.

“Yeah, cool. I’m not playing that game ever again, by the way. Everything is not super realistic, but it’s pretty scary in virtual reality! And I don’t want you to betray me once more!”

Soonyoung laughed out loud. “Okay okay, we won’t play it anymore. Now let’s go to our bed so we can cuddle while watching cute videos of you.”

“Not again!”

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a nightmare I had, because Soonyoung was the zombie in it and I, for some reasons, was in Minghao's shoes hahaha. That was so weird...
> 
> Also, I'm really bad at summaries and titles but I didn't want to spoil the whole thing. ;;
> 
> Hopefully, that was still enjoyable~. Thanks for reading.


End file.
